The Whereabouts of Hanji's Missing Glasses
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Eren suddenly had to start wearing glasses in Attack On Titan? And why do Squad Leader Hanji's glasses keep mysteriously coming up missing? This story is the product of pure CRACKNESS. Not to be taken seriously. Just for entertainment purposes only so HAVE FUN!


**Hello all of my reader minions mwhahaha! **

**So I haven't forgot about posting another chapter for my other story Walking Candle. I just decided to take a small break from it so that I can let the creative juices flow once again. Well maybe I let them flow a little too much this time 'cause I came up with this CRACKNESS. LOL**

**So this is my first attempt to write a Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan Fanfic.**

**I came up with this idea while I was drawing a picture at Starbucks the other day. It was a pic of Eren wearing glasses 'cause I love glasses and especially when a hot anime character wears them! **

**Anyway this is purely for entertainment purposes only. I do not own this series (well I did buy the whole manga series) or the characters, they belong to their respected owners I only own the story idea so don't give me any crap for this.**

**Chapter 1: Blind as a Bat**

Eren woke to darkness. There was only small fragments of light from the torches hanging on the wall. It wasn't unusual for him though, I mean he slept in a dungeon for crying out loud. Corporal Levi still didn't exactly trust Eren enough to let him sleep upstairs yet so Eren had to deal with it for now.

It had been a few days since the Elite Titan Killing team had been wiped out and Levi was still on edge about a lot of things. That's why Eren didn't question him when Levi told him to sleep in the dungeon that night. Eren didn't blame him. If anything Eren blamed himself for what had happened so if this was the corporal's idea of punishing him he would take it without question.

It wasn't all too bad. Sleeping in the dungeon I mean. Though it was dark it was peaceful and no one ever bothered him unless he was needed for a mission. So most of the time Eren would lie on his small cot with his arms tucked behind his head and look at the ceiling. Next to him was a small wooden crate which he used much like a nightstand. On it there was a small lantern and a couple of books for him to read. It got cold at night but thanks to Eren's titan powers his body heat kept him warm most of the nights.

Eren got up and moved to the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes a few times to rid himself of the sleepiness he still felt. Eren hadn't had a decent night of sleep since the incident with his teammates. His vision was still blurry and his head was throbbing he was like having a miniature hangover, not that Eren knew what that was actually like.

The young titan shifter put on his clothes and headed upstairs to join the others.

When he got there he was greeted by his blond haired companion Armin.

"Hey Eren!" Armin beamed.

"Hey." Eren stated groggily. He was still rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning Eren." Hanji stated sweetly. She was standing next to Levi who was sitting at one of the vacant tables in the room. A few other scouts were also there. This included Jean, Mikasa, and Armin.

Levi looked irritated at getting interrupted.

"Nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty." Levi stated sarcastically.

"Gomen, Heicho." Eren bowed apologetically.

"Whatever." Levi said flatly. "Just get over here and sit down."

"Hai!" Eren jogged over to the table and sat down next to Armin."

"As I was saying." Levi continued. "This will be the best place to lure the female titan."

Levi placed a finger on the location on the large map spread out over the table.

This was another reason Eren was having a hard time sleeping. The other night Commander Erwin had a meeting about the identity of the female titan. Eren could not believe what he was hearing. Were they really accusing Annie of being the female titan? Eren felt that it had to be false accusations since there was not enough evidence to prove otherwise. But between what Armin and Mikasa had said Eren knew there was no denying it. Annie was the female titan.

Between losing his teammates plus hearing that a cadet from the 104th cadet squad was the female titan was enough to drive anyone nuts. So if he wasn't having trouble sleeping before, he definitely would now.

Eren's head was pounding and on top of that his vision was still a little blurry. Eren clenched his teeth as the headache got worse. He was trying to pay attention to what the Corporal was saying but each time he looked down at the map his head started hurting.

Levi seemed to notice.

"Oi Eren, are getting anything that I'm saying?" Levi stated. He raised his voice.

"Gomen, Heicho." Eren stated.

Levi huffed in annoyance.

Jean took this opportunity to razz Eren.

"What's wrong is this too difficult for you to understand?" Jean made a pouty face towards Eren.

"Shut up horse-face!" Eren yelled back.

Armin and Mikasa just sat in silence. They knew that once those two got started there was no stopping them. But then again, last time they didn't have Levi.

"Alright enough!" Levi yelled. Eren flinched at the loud pitch Levi used. Jean just folded his arms and sat back.

Eren could feel his headache getting worse and worse. Finally Eren stood up and walked away.

"Gomen, Heicho. I'm not feeling too well." With that Eren descended the stairs back to his room.

"Eren!" Armin called out in protest.

Levi was feeling irritable by this time. He sighed and looked over to Mikasa and Armin.

"Has he ever acted like that before?" Levi asked.

"No." Mikasa said.

"No Eren doesn't usually act like that." Armin stated simply. Armin looked worried.

Levi could see the worry in the blonde's face.

"Arlert, Akermann, you are dismissed. You too Kirschtein."

"Sir?" Jean looked confused.

"I need Eren to hear the plan too, we'll continue this later."

Jean got up and walked out.

"Arlert, Akermann, go check on Eren." Levi commanded.

The two scouts shook their heads in a yes motion and hurried down the steps to the dungeon.

Levi sat back in his chair with his legs propped up on the table. He looked exhausted.

Squad leader Hanji looked just as confused as Levi.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hanji looked to Levi hoping that he might have an answer.

"I don't know. It's not my job to know how the brat is feeling 24-7." Levi leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He already had enough to deal with and now this.

"Do you think he's still messed up from shifting into a titan?" Hanji asked.

"I don't know about that. It's already been a few days."

Levi sat up straight in his chair with his arms crossed. He looked like he was deep in thought. Hanji got the impression that Levi wanted to be alone so she patted Levi's shoulder as she left the room, probably to go work on an experiment.

Levi just sighed. He was alone now left to his thoughts.

Eren was laying on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head with a book open covering his face. He liked the quietness. He embraced it especially after everything that had been going on the last few days.

It didn't last long. Eren could hear footsteps and for some reason they were louder than usual. Maybe it was his titan powers, maybe it was his headache that was causing some delusion. It was neither.

The footsteps were from his two companions Mikasa and Armin.

Eren didn't mind though. As long as it wasn't Jean he was fine.

Eren closed his eyes hoping to drift into sleep when he felt the weight from his book lifted from his face. He was forced to open his eyes and look at the figure hovering over him.

Mikasa had the look of a worried mother. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce into Eren's soul. It kind of scared him. He was forced to straighten up in his bed.

Armin sat at the end of the bed looking at Eren with the same worried look. Eren knew that he needed to explain his actions earlier.

"What happened to you Eren? It's not like you to act like you did." Armin said breaking the awkward silence.

"I-

Eren was about to speak when he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Mikasa sighed in relief.

Eren felt his face get warm in embarrassment he pushed the hand away from him and shifted his gaze from the black haired teen.

"Stop Mikasa. You don't have to act like my mother."

"I was just making sure you were okay, you acted like you were sick earlier." Mikasa sat down on the bed looking at Eren with eyes that pleaded for him to explain.

Eren looked from Mikasa to Armin.

"Look it's no big deal just a headache, that's all."

Armin and Mikasa didn't look convinced.

Eren really didn't feel like arguing with them.

He could tell them. He should. They would understand. He was stressed. Several nights of no sleep, staying up reading books to keep his mind off of things. Blaming himself for his friends' death and trying to convince himself that Annie was not a titan. It was too much. Then not being able to read the map earlier because he couldn't see it did not help either. But he didn't want to be a burden to his friends, he didn't want to admit that he really needed someone to talk to.

No. He was too stubborn. No. He would continue to pretend that everything was fine. And that's what he did. He stayed in his room the rest of the day only leaving when he was called.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Eren grabbed one of his novels and headed upstairs. He sat at one of the empty tables with his novel and tried to read his book in silence. As he sat there by himself he heard some footsteps approaching and he caught a glimpse of Hanji.

"Eren? You're still awake?" Hanji looked surprised.

"Squad leader Hanji?" Eren looked just as surprised.

"What are you doing up so late?" Hanji asked.

"Gomen, I couldn't sleep."

Hanji just smiled and sat at a seat across from Eren.

There was an awkward silence.

Eren decided to speak first.

"I was having a hard time sleeping because I've been having severe headaches." Eren looked back down at his book. "I've been afraid to tell anyone because I don't want to be a burden." The titan shifter continued.

Hanji looked puzzled.

Eren then asked.

"What kinds of things can cause headaches?"

Hanji just smiled. Then she brought a finger up to chin like she was thinking real hard.

"Well, there are a lot of things."

"Like what?" Eren asked.

"Let's see." Hanji stated. "Oh!" Hanji gasped excitedly like she had just discovered something new.

"Lack of food, lack of water, lack of sleep, stress, working too hard, oh and sometimes even wearing or not wearing glasses."

"What? Glasses?" Eren looked surprised.

"Yeah, believe it or not when I wear my glasses too much or I stop using them for long periods of time I get really bad headaches and my vision gets a little blurry." Hanji stated tapping her lenses

"Your eyes get blurry from not wearing glasses?" Eren seemed really interested in the conversation now.

"You didn't know that?" Hanji looked surprised.

Eren shook his head in a no motion.

"Hanji just smiled.

"How did you get to depending on glasses?" Eren asked.

Eren knew he was going to regret asking but he wanted to know.

"Well," Hanji started. "When I was little I used to stay up for hours on end reading books. I was so fascinated by them that I didn't care how long I stayed up. I used to get in trouble by my parents, but I didn't care. I eventually strained my eyes from trying to read in the dark and was told that I would need glasses. My parents were less than pleased…"

Hanji continued to tell her story but Eren just zoned out on most of it. Half way through the story while Hanji was going on a trip down memory lane, Eren snuck out back to his room in the dungeon leaving Hanji still chatting away.

Eren thought about what Hanji had told him. He now knew a few things. One, that stress had played a big part in him having headaches and two, most likely that he needed glasses. But how was he going to get glasses without telling someone?

Then Eren came up with a plan.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHH!**

**LOL. I hope you enjoy this crackness. As I said before this is just for entertainment, it's not to be taken too seriously nor are you supposed to think too deep into it. The characters might be a little OC but whatever, also I have seen several spellings of the names so I'm not sure what's the real spelling of the last names so don't give me grief. I will hold off on posting another chapter to this until I am sure that people will actually read and comment on it. **

**Anyway enjoy my Minions! Mwhahaha!**


End file.
